


Warm Summer Sun

by ode_to_persephone



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Newsies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_persephone/pseuds/ode_to_persephone
Summary: When Jack Kelly brings his dormate, Sean (Spot) Conlon, home with him for the summer, shenanigans ensues.Sparks immediately fly between Jack's 18-year-old brother, Antonio (Racetrack), and Sean.A new neighbor causes Jack to fall into a bi panic.And Ms. Medda Larkin now has four extra kids to take care of.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. You're Always at Home with Ms. Medda

"Can you explain that to me again?" Spot asked, looking at his room mate with a subtly confused glance. The wind roared in his ears as the two boys drove further and further away from their dorm. 

"Well, I live with my adoptive mom, we call her Medda. And then there are my siblings. Crutchie and Racetrack are biological brothers-" Hold up. Back track. What the fuck.

"Crutchie and Racer?" Spot questions. Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning back to the road.

"Racetrack," Jack corrected. "Racer's for family. Their names are Charlie and Antonio, but their nicknames are Crutchie and Racer. Everyone in the family has nick names, and if you'd stop interrupting you'd learn that"

Spot chuckled, "Right, sorry"

"Anyways, Race is 18, and before you state the obvious: yes he's only a year younger than us. Crutchie is 15. Any questions so far?" Jack stopped to look at spot again, only for a second.

Spot shook his head, "Don't think so."

"Great, then there's Romeo, the only one without a nick name. He's 14." Jack said, taking the exit off of the highway.

"Okay," Spot nodded.

"And last, littlest-" Jack started but was quickly interrupted

"Is that a word?"

"Shut up. You ruined my bit!"

"Sorry, go ahead." Spot apologized, which was hard to do while holding back a laugh.

"The last, littlest, but certainly not least: Smalls. He's 12, but he turns 13 next week."

"I think I got it." Spot says, looking out the window. The change in scenery was startling. Instead of their normal dorm in the city, they were in the deep heart of middle class suburbia. "Is this where you grew up?"

"I've been all over the place. Born in Santa Fe, blah blah blah tragic life story, moved to Manhattan at 10. Medda adopted me at 13, and I moved here" Jack explained, and Spot couldn't help but wonder what Jack's tragic life story was. But he didn't question it, he hated when people questioned his own tragic life story after all.

They car turned into a cul-de-sac, and not long after turned into a drive way. The house in front of Spot was huge. From what he could tell, there was at least three stories. 

But before he could admire the house any longer, two kids came stampeding out the front door. The kids, Spot guessed, were Romeo and Smalls. Jack swiftly got out of the car to engulf the little boy in a hug. Spot slowly stepped out of the car just as the one more boy came out the door. He guessed that one was Crutchie, based off the crutch that was propped up under his shoulder. He looked like, what Spot could only describe as, 1800's librarian in a pair of of brown corduroy pants, a white button up, and random pieces of gold jewelry "Jack!" He called.

Jack put down Smalls, greeting Charlie with just a wave. Charlie waved back with his free hand. "Where's Racer?" Jack asked, motioning for spot to join in the small group that was forming.

"He'll be a bit," Charie explained, "He just woke up." 

Jack let out an amused scoff. "It's 2:30."

"He forgot we had company, speaking of, you must be Sean?" Crutchie said, abruptly dragging Spot into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Call me Spot please." Spot rarely ever went by his real name anymore, it was for close family and friends... of which he had none.

The second youngest boy chirped up. "Well I'se Romeo. Nice to meet you Spot!"

"You too-" He was about to finish when he was startled by a loud crash. The last boy came stumbling out of the front door. Spot heard Jack inhale sharply, and watched Crutchie step... hop... step back. 

"Jack!" the boy called, just like his younger brother had, "Jack's friend." 

The tone shifted completely when he locked eyes with Race. His ocean blue eyes pierced through Spot's heart, letting thousands of butterflies loose in his stomach. Racer's blue, green, and yellow flannel brushed against his body in the gentle wind. It was layered with a grey band t-shirt, that Spot didn't recognize. His black skinny jeans were tattered on both knees, on on his right thigh. Blonde hair fell in untamed curls around his face

All of those thoughts had happened in the split second it took before Jack yelled, "Don't flirt with the guest!

The kids erupted in laughter as Race let out a whimper. Spot cleared his throat, "I'm guessing this is Racetrack?"

"That's me!" The boy exclaimed, "In all of my glory."

"My god-" Jack muttered. Spot let out an unwilling chuckle, and shook his head playfully. 

"Let me show Spot around-" Jack started. But something else caught his attention. "Did the Delancy's move?"

Spot had absolutely no idea who the 'Delancey's' were, but he didn't question it. Crutchie gave a quick nod in conformation. "They've even got kids, Two around Racer's age and one around Small's age."

As if they were in a movie, a silver car drove past them, right into the neighbor's driveway. "That's them." Racer said, using the the distraction to move just a bit closer to Spot. That didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, rolled his eyes at his older brother 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stood in awe of the boy that stepped out of the Silver car. He could hear the faint bickering of his to oldest brothers in the background, but he was completely focused on the neighbor boy. His body started moving before his mind started thinking. Soon enough he was face to face with the (frighteningly tall) neighbor. He extended his hand that didn't have paint all over it, "I don't think we've met, I'm Jack Kelly- Larkin."

"I'm... David." He says, it almost sounded like a question.

"You don't sound so sure, Davey." Jack replied.

"David," he corrected, "And sorry, I've just never seen you around here before. Are you some secret child that lives next-door?"

"Nah, I'm the best child from that house quite frankly, I live in the city for college."

"Being humble clearly isn't your strong suit." Davey said, releasing a small laugh with it. 

Jack scoffed dramatically, "I'm humble!"

"Sure," Davey rolled his eyes to complement his word, "anyways. Which college?"

"NYU," Jack answered, "please god tell me you also have an answer to that question."

"Luckily for you, I kinda do. I'm taking a gap year to decide."

"Ahh, That'd put you at the ripe old age of 18? You must have an must have an amazing skin care routine to get rid of all of those wrinkles."

David shook his head playfully, "You're funny, Jack"

"Only the funniest," Jack said, finally noticing the two other kids staring at them. 

"Oh! Jack, this is my twin sister, Sarah and my little brother, Les" Davey said. 

"Nice to meet you, Sarah and Les." He says, smirking. "Hey, if you guys wanna, you could join our family for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh we couldn't intrude-" Davey starts.

"Ma's already making extra for a family friend, it's no big deal." Jack reassured him.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt." Sarah says, looking at Davey with a glare.

"Great, be there at 6." Jack said, turning around and walking away without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family seemed nice. They made sure that Spot felt right at home, even if it took Race a little bit to leave Spot alone in the guest room. 

He was cute, and funny, but Spot had too much going on with College. Plus, he hadn't even had an actual conversation with him! Racetrack probably flirted with everyone anyways. 

The guest room was by no means small. The queen bed in the center of the room was adorned with brown, blue, and orange bedding. That bedding went with all of the paintings on the wall, paintings of the southwest. Other various dessert parahelia made cute finishing touches to the room. 

Spot could barely even fathom unpacking. Correction, the only thing he could fathom was a nap. So he tucked himself neatly into the bed, allowing himself to fall asleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the family had finished dinner and dessert, it was 8:30. The moon shined brightly across the barren sky, and Antonio Higgins- Larkin was no where to be found. But that was nightly occurrence, and everyone in the house knew that. 

That was the perk to living in the attic was that there was a ladder to the roof. He could go up whenever he wanted. When smalls was little and she would throw tantrums, he escaped to the roof. When Romeo and Crutchie had loud (play) arguments, he escaped to the roof. When his Mom called Medda that one night when he was 15, he escaped to the roof. No one ever bothered him up there, no one even dared. 

Although the roof was angled, there was a flat bit not to far from the ladder that he could spread out in. Tonight, he hadn't bought anything fancy up with him. Just his phone, earbuds, his laptop, and a blanket. Usually he'd bring his homework up, or a book, but that night was the perfect night to just watch the stars. The night before, he'd seen the big dipper from his perch. He'd seen so many beautiful constellations from the roof, sometimes he wished he could stay there forever.


	2. Kazoos and Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Lesbians

With three teens and three college students in one house, you don't get much sleep. Spot learned that quickly when, at 7:28 am, he heard a tune being played on the kazoo. A familiar tune at that... My Heart Will Go On?

He wasted no time groggily getting out of bed, catching a glance of himself in a small mirror. His hair was sticking out at every angle imaginable, resembling cactus spikes. He let his hands glide through it, straightening so he was presentable enough to go downstairs.

As he made his way through the house, and the noise became louder, his ears practically started to bleed. The song wormed its way into his ear, and he almost knew that it would be stuck there all day. 

And then, a bang. A loud crash scared the worm right out of his ear. The music stopped. The existing energy of an idiot teenager was drained from the air, and replaced with a dramatically urgent feeling. His feet sped up under him. He rushed (stumbled) down the stairs in barely a split second, but somehow, he didn’t feel fast enough. 

The site at the bottom of the stairs should’ve been concerning… but it surprisingly wasn’t.

“Oh, hey Spot!” Race said, a smug smirk fell across his face. That fuckin fuck. 

Race, Romeo, and Charlie were laid in a pile on the living room floor, giggling manically. 

“Good mornin’, how’d you sleep?” questioned Charlie, nudging Romeo. 

Spot shook his head, ignoring the question, “Why are you three up so early? It’s summer.” As a kid, he would’ve never voluntarily gotten up so early. 

“We have two days of school left, just Monday and Tuesday.” Romeo said, helping Charlie up from the pile and handing him his crutch. 

“I got out last week,” Race says, matter of factly. That was probably the lamest brag that Spot had ever heard. 

“Good for you.” Was that… sarcasm? From our very own Spot Conlon? How could it be? 

Spot normally wouldn’t spring his unapologetic sarcasm on someone he’d just met, but it felt safe to do around Race. And although he trusted Race not to be angry, he didn’t expect the infectious laugh that came from him.

“And what?” Race said through laughs, “You just graduated from Kindergarten?”

“Watch it, that’d make you a preschooler. Although you already act like one.” The words were leaving his mouth before he could think about them. He was barely this way with Jack, or his best friend back home. Why was he so comfortable around Race?

The other two boys burst into a symphonic chorus of laughter. Even Spot couldn’t help but smirk at his accomplishment. 

Race let out a dramatic gasp, something the Larkin family seemed to be well trained at. They definitely weren’t shy to theatrics, that was something even Spot knew. 

“I’m hurt, offended! I trusted you.” Race exclaimed, flopping over.

“You shouldn’t have, I’m ruthless.” 

“You’re a dick, that’s what you are.” Race combatted. 

“Language!” scolded Charlie. He gave his brother a disapproving, yet playful, frown.

“Sorry, let me rephrase,” He cleared his throat, glaring teasingly at Spot. Race halted his giggling to say, “He’s just a meanie.”

Spot couldn’t hold back his laughter. He doubled over, completely losing his tough exterior. The strong facade was replaced with a giggly, lighthearted man that Spot didn’t recognize. 

Maybe his feelings for Race were stronger than he thought...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Racer get your grubby hands off of my garlic bread before I punt you into the sun.” Jack threatens, pulling a tray topped with a loaf of bread away from his brother.

“I’m just trying to help you, Jacky.” He whines, walking across the kitchen (just in case Jack acted on his threat)

“This meal needs to be perfect, do you want our neighbors to hate us like the Delancy’s did.” Jack says, he held back the urge to make an unfriendly hand gesture at Race.

“The Delancy’s didn’t hate us because we did something wrong, Jack.” Race reminds him, grabbing an apple from a wire fruit basket on the counter. “They hated us because they were homophobic, and I’m me and you’re you.”

“Still, I want to impress them.” Jack said, slipping on an oven mitt.

“No, you want to impress their cute son.” Racer teases. Hoisting himself onto the counter.

“No,” Jacks says, placing the bread into the oven carefully, “and get down from there!”

Racer chooses to ignore that last part, “Yes, you totally have a crush on him!”

“I’ve met him once, plus he probably isn’t gay.” Jack rebutted. In truth, he thought the neighbor boy was stunning. He carried himself so professionally, yet he seemed kind. Plus, he looked like he stepped right out of a movie. How could Jack not swoon?

“That’s not a no, Jacky” Race was really asking to be punted into the sun right now. 

“It’s not a yes either, it’s a ‘my love life is none of your business’.” 

“Well that means my love life is none of your business, and I get to flirt with Spot.” Race decided, hopping off of the counter in all of his annoying glory.

“That’s different. He’s my roommate.”

“And? David is my neighbor.” 

“You’ve never talked with him, plus I never said I liked Davey.”

“Whatever, I’ve got better things to do than this.” Race couldn’t actually be frustrated could he? He flirted with all of Jack’s friends, not being able to flirt with one shouldn’t hurt him. 

Jack watched as Race walked out of the kitchen, only calling back at him one last time, “I know you like him!”

Maybe Jack did have a thing for the neighbor, it wasn’t like he was gonna act on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“David come on! I gotta do my makeup!” Sarah calls from outside the bathroom door. Her fist pounded against the door angrily. One time… two times... three times.

“I’m almost done, give me a second!” David called back out, kicking the door in return.

Sarah almost responded, and boy that wouldn’t have been pretty. But luckily for the life and security of her brother, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.  
.....................................................................................................  
Kath <3:  
I have something going on tonight, can we facetime a bit later?

Me:  
Yeah, I have something 2night 2

Kath <3:  
What even is grammar to you, babe?

Me:  
An hindrance 

Kath <3:  
You’re adorable. 

Kath <3:  
I’ll talk to you later

Me:  
ily <3

Kath <3:  
I love you too  
.....................................................................................................

Sarah couldn’t be upset after talking to Katherine. Their facetimes, after both of Sarah’s brothers were asleep, really were the highlight of her day. Sarah just wanted to be a normal teenager whose parents let her date. But alas, said parents forbade her from dating until at least when she goes off to college.

She wished she could show off her genius, journalist, girlfriend to her brothers and parents. But maybe untrusting your twin brother and an 11 year-old with your biggest secret isn’t such a good idea. 

Apparently, daydreaming about Katherine passes the time. In the middle of her thought, David stepped out of the bathroom, “Go ahead, your majesty.”

“Thanks, you fucking peasent” She responds, closing the bathroom door before David could think of a comeback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday night dinner at the Larkins was a weekly tradition for Katherin. Ever since she was 14, she went over for italian food and a random dessert that Medda picked up for them to try. Eventually it became a once a month thing, due to Crutchie, Jack, and Race all being in highschool. And after Jack moved, they’d stopped all together. But now, it was summer. Jack was here, and it was time to pick the tradition up

What wasn’t usual about Monday night italian feast, the first one of the summer at that, was the extra guests that her best friend had invited  
Kath feet dragged behind her mind. The thoughts going through her head were going at 100mph, but her feet could only take her so far in that time. 

“Finally.” She muttered to herself as she approached the door. Her long fingers grabbed the door handle, turning it with an exhale.

Her steps were silent as she followed the sound of friendly chatter to the kitchen, like a lioness sneaking up on her prey. Jack stood right there, with his back to her. Perfect.

She took a second to inhale silently, before jumping onto his back like a small child would. She hadn’t seen him in months, after all, he deserved a good scare for not calling her. 

Jack screeched like a little kid, just as Kathrine had wanted him to. The entire kitchen burst out into laughter, minus one person. Jack's head just blocked her face from Kathrine’s view, but her stance looked familiar. 

“Got you!” She announced in victory, letting go of Jack. Her feet his the ground with a thud

“Jeez Katherine, you scared me.” He whined, turning around to face her. 

“That was the point, Mr. Big City.” That was his new nickname, she decided.

“I hate you,” He said, playfully shaking his head. Katherine peaked around Jack to see everyone in the room. 

Familiar faces, Racer, Charlie, Sarah, Romeo. Wait a second, Sarah!

“Kathrine,” Jack continues, not noticing the growing blush on both girls faces, “These are the Jacobs. Davey-”

“David!”

“Whatever, Dav-id,” Jack pronounced the “Id” with emphasis, “Sarah, and Les”

Sarah made sharp, piercing, eye contact with her girlfriend. And although Katherine was almost an expert at reading people, she couldn’t quite tell what Sarah was thinking. 

The conversation continued between the boys, but Katherine’s thoughts drowned them out. Sarah raised her eyebrows at her, as to say, ‘What in the actual fuck are you doing here?’.

Katherine raised hers back in defense, but her’s was more of an ‘I don’t know, I’m just as confused as you are’.

Sarah cleared her throat, “I need to use the restroom, would anyone mind showing me where it is?”

Kath saw Charlie and Romeo open their mouths, but she was too quick. “I’ll show you!” Kath said, and before anyone could say anything, both girls were gone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sarah asked after they’d reached the furthest bathroom from the kitchen.

“I told you I had something going on tonight, Jack was my best friend in High School” Kath explains, locking the door just in case. 

“Kath my brothers are here.” Sarah said, as if Kathrine was supposed to know why that was important.

“Ok, then we don’t have to tell anyone.” She shrugs.

“You act like you don’t care about this!” 

“I don’t, if you don’t wanna tell your brothers, then we don’t. We can sit on opposite side of the table and everything”

“Yeah… yeah you’re right. Sorry for overreacting."

“Hey,” Kath started, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re okay, it’s okay.”

Sarah turned her head to kiss Kath’s palm, “I love you.’

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a predicament. 
> 
> I wanna do FtM Race, but idk how you guys would feel about that? Opinions?


	3. On the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is 100% not gay
> 
> Medda will give Sarah validation if it's the last thing she does
> 
> Race sits on the roof
> 
> Spot joins Race on the roof
> 
> Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Language
> 
> A little bit of everything here :) Fluff, Angst, And Davey being a bro (A very straight bro)

“Ok kiddos, eat up!” Medda said, flashing Davey a warm, welcoming smile. He gave a faint smile back, letting her know that her work didn’t go unappreciated. Medda had spent all day making food alongside Jack, the least he could do was that. 

There definitely weren’t enough chairs for everyone at the dining room table. Which is how David Jacobs got stuck on a three person couch with five people on it. Not only that, but half of his ass was practically in Jack Kelly- Larkin’s lap. 

Les was seated on the side of him, along with Jack’s brother’s Romeo and Charlie. That left Spot and Katherine in the arm chairs on either side of the couch. Ms Medda, Racetrack, Sarah, Smalls, and David’s Parents were seated at the dining room table. Did David know how the 11 year old ended up getting a spot in the living room before the 18-year-old, no. Did he care, aso no. He really didn't have the energy to think about that. Currently, most of his thoughts consisted of:

“Why am I so close to Jack”  
“Why do I not mind it”  
“No David, you’re straight”  
“But he’s cute”  
“No”  
“I need Ms. Medda’s lasagna recipe”  
“Oh shit, he’s hot”

“So,” Jack started, “Wanna do anything?”

“The couch is comfy, I ain’t getting up.” Spot said, clearly too exhausted to care that he sounded like a child.

“Ain’t isn’t a word.” Katherine says, looking up from her phone for barely a split second to send a soul tingling glance at Spot.

“If it ain’t a word, then why’m I saying it.”

“Not sure,” David chimed in, “Could it be that you are uncultured in the English dialect.”

“Look, if the English are dumb enough to make the word “Moo”, then they can handle me saying ‘ain’t”

David could feel Jack’s laugh against his leg. A relaxed feeling rose up his body, before poofing in a loud declaration of:

“T h a t ‘s G a y”

He allowed himself to take a quick, subtle, glance at Jack’s startlingly green eyes. They looked almost like a forest, or an emerald, or a kiwi, or-. You should get the point. No matter what they reminded him of, David knew that they were the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen.

But he was straight! 100%. He liked girls and only girls. Yeah! Girls! Homies can call each other the most stunning person they’ve ever seen before in a platonic way! No homo here, no sir!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ms. Medda Larkin was never one to turn down assistance. Having four rowdy boys, and one practically Psychotic girl, her life was filled with chores and stress. So when Sarah, who’d said about nothing during the meal despite her parents bragging about her accomplishments for almost the whole thing, offered to help her with the dishes, she said yes. 

“So, Sarah,” Medda started, hoping to break the ice with the girl, “Where are you planning on going to college?” Of course, Medda knew the answer. When Sarah slipped away to the bathroom her parents would not shut up about it.

“Well, I got into Julliard,” Sarah starts, looking around the room to make sure her parents were out of ear-shot, “But I’ve been wanting to go to NYU.” Her awkward demeanor fades only slightly, enough for Medda to sense the trust in Sarah’s words.

“You know, Kiddo, I went to NYU and still made it to broadway.” Medda explains, looking up from the fork she was watching to give Sarah a sympathetic glance.

“You were on broadway?” Sarah questions, almost dropping her dish in excitement.

“Of course, for 20 years. And then I retired to take care of these kids.”

“I still don’t know, maybe I’m just being stupid

“Go with your gut, and you’ll be where life wants you to be.” Medda explains, that’s what she’d done after all. Her gut told her to Adopt Jack, and Charlie, and Race, and all of the kids. If she hadn’t done that, god knows where these kids would be.

“Thank you, Ms. Medda.” She says, “That means a lot.” 

Medda could tell that Sarah was sincere in her words. She could tell that maybe… just maybe, the Jacobs didn’t feel the same way that she did. 

“Just Medda, kiddo”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Racetrack was incapable of staying downstairs; the full time guests were over. The noise would get too loud too quickly. Or the people would say something that made him uncomfortable. No matter what, he always made his escape to the roof.

No one else was on the roof to make noise or say weird things. He was alone on the roof, letting himself fall into the silence. He made the dive head first into his thoughts, and feelings.

Everynight, he’d find something to think about. Maybe, some nights, it would be an assorted bouquet of different memories and feelings. Others, it was one thing he fucked up that had wormed its way into his mind and wouldn’t leave until he thought about it. 

Thoughts and feelings were different on the roof. They felt clearer, more precise.  
On the roof, pain felt like it could heal. Sadness felt temporary. Joy felt like it would last forever and ever. A solution to every single problem felt tangible and in his reach.

He could do anything on the roof, anything at all. No one would judge him on the roof. No one could hurt him on the roof  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anyone up here?” Spot called up, placing his foot on the second rung of the ladder. This is where Jack said he could find Racetrack… at least Spot hoped. He carefully made his way up each individual rung, the pit in his stomach only growing larger and larger.

Spot peaked his head out, locking eyes with a confused Racetrack Larkin. “Who let you in my room?” Asked the blonde boy. 

“I did, Jack said I could find you here. Said you were good with anxiety.” He couldn’t move from that top step, not until Racetrack told him to.

“What happened,” Racetrack perked up like he’d had ten shots of espresso and they’d just kicked in, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I got overwhelmed with the noise and he noticed, sent me to you.”

“I wouldn’t peg you as one with much anxiety.” Race chuckles. Spot could tell that the remark wasn’t mean-spirited in the slightest

“You pegged… wrong… that sounded weird” Spot said, feeling a red blush grow on his face.

“Super weird, but it was funny so it can slide.” Race said, giving Spot the smirk that he’d become accustomed to over the past few days.

“You’re really weird, Racetrack Larkin”

“I know…” He said, letting silence fall over them for only a quick second. “Why are you still standing there, come sit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but look at me updating everyday :) Also this officially the longest fic i've ever written.


	4. Not a chapter, but still important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using a new posting schedule for this story, because i'm gonna start a new fanfiction in one of three AU's. If you're seeing this, please look at all three AU's and decide which one you'd like to see!

Option 1: Band AU

Spot Conlon is the bassist in one of the most popular bands in the world, “The Newsies”. His boyfriend, Racetrack Higgins, is the drummer. But the whole “Boyfriend” part was a secret. The only people who knew were their bandmates: Davey the keyboard-ist (is that a word?), Sarah the lead singer, and Albert the guitarist. As well as Katherine the manager and Jack the merch manager.

Fans will be fans nonetheless, and the whole Newsies fandom ships the two boys together. Watch Sprace try to keep their relationship out of the public eye, but they’re idiots and absolutely horrible at doing so.

Option 2: Drama Club AU

Spot and Race come from completely different sides of the social spectrum. Spot being the star football player, with a girlfriend and the perfect life. Race is an openly bi theater kid/dancer with adhd and anxiety. So when Spot gets in trouble, causing him to be kicked off the football team, they’re brought together in Drama Club.

Will Spot learn to learn to not be a dick? Will Race figure out that he literally did nothing wrong? Watch as Race wiggles his way into Spot’s 100% straight heart. No homo tho, right? Because friends can definitely pine for each other platonically.

or  
Option three: Movie AU

Racetrack Higgins can make or break a movie’s chance at awards. He’s the most famous actor in Hollywood, after all. Spot Conlon is a well spoken, critically acclaimed author. His books are hits, as are their movie adaptations. For Spot Conlon’s newest movie, it only makes sense for Racetrack Higgins to play the leading man. 

But with creative differences between the two, the tension on set is almost tangible. Can Spot and Race learn to get along for the sake of the movie? Or will they learn how to do a little more than getting along? (We all know which one it is)

New Posting Schedule:

Warm Summer Sun will now be updated once a week on Sundays! This is so I can write longer chapters , as well as split my attention to the new story that you guys decide on!

Thank you guys for the love on this story! I have a lot planned, see you guys on Sunday!


	5. Here, you horny bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet fluff because I have pacing issues :)

At two o'clock the next morning, the two were out there talking. They talked about everything. From music, to sexuality, Both boys were admittedly delirious; with Race’s body slung over Spot’s, and Spot’s arm wrapped tightly around Race’s shoulder.

The two had only known each other for two days. Spot knew that fact like the back of his own hand. Spot had examined that fact a concerning amount of times. Spot realized that if this grew into anything, it would just be a summer fling. Spot didn’t care about that anymore, after the past five hours of his that he’d spent so unbelievably close to Race

His rough fingers ran through the other boys golden curls, letting his ears fill with the sound of Racetrack’s raspy voice drowsily rant about ‘Sharknado’.

“It was a good movie, a product of its time. Just think about it, the CGI was really great for 1990.” Race said, looking up at Spot expectantly. 

“Racer, the movie came out in 2013.” Oh yeah, Spot could call him that now. Race had made sure to drill it into Spot’s mind that he, quote unquote ‘liked the sound of him saying it’. A startling statement to top off a startling night.

“What? Oh… well then the movie’s shit.” Race decides, looking back down at his hands. Spot felt Race’s head separate from the loose grip of his hand. Was Racer uncomfortable with it? Had Spot fucked this up on the second day? Both valid questions. Spot quickly returned his hand to the tip of Race’s shoulder, reluctant to say anything.

“Hey,” Race said, swiftly turning his head back towards Spot, “Why’d you stop?!” His words seemed more like an accusation than a question. It was reminiscent of a cat relentlessly meowing at you after you stop petting them.

“I didn’t! You moved your head!” Said Spot, holding his hands up in defense. Race’s angered expression morphed into an almost apologetic one. The intensity in his eyes faded as he flopped back to where he was.

“Now you can keep going.” Race says, closing his eyes. Spot brought his hand to the back of Race’s head, the bottom of his palm resting at the nape of his neck. He slowly spread his hand out, letting his fingers get lost in Race’s fluffy curls. His hand snaked up through his hair, before resetting itself where it had started.

Eventually, Race was out like a light. And soon enough, with his hand tangled in Race’s hair, Spot dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next au will be the Drama Club AU! The first chapter of that will be out by Wednesday!


End file.
